winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 603
The Flying School is the third episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Miss. Faragonda calls Roxy to her office. She asks Roxy to determine what the injured crow is trying to tell everyone as she's the only one that can understand animals best. In the Winx's room, the Winx are trying to cheer up the pixies due to their sadness after all the pixies disappeared during the last battle at Pixie Village. Musa uses her music power and makes a pop music through a speaker, she increases the volume of the music until the maximum value which make the Winx and the pixies frightened. But, Tecna miniaturizes the speaker to reduce the music volume. So, Aisha used her new Morphix power and create Morphix Gym Equipment to make the pixies happy. Then, Tecna's cellphone rings and Kiko is so eager to ask pick it up. It is Timmy, who invites the Winx to join them at Lynphea College for their battle training with the Paladins. Tecna thanks him for the invitation while Flora is so excited to meet her little sister Miele who has just enrolled Lynphea College. Before they go, Stella is about to design for the Winx some new outfits with a wild theme since Lynphea is the magical kingdom of nature. But instead, she makes the Winx wearing a bushy plants which is too wild. Suddenly, Griselda comes to the Winx's room to check out for the pixies' condition and Stella hurriedly hides her secret boutique while the Winx disguise as plants. When Griselda leaves, Stella gets creativeness and designs for the Winx the new dresses suitable for their occasion. The Winx ride on ladybugs to travel to Lynphea College and land. When they land, Flora is looking for her little sister, Miele, around the college compound. Then, a few fairies from the college greet the Winx and Stella gave them her autographs as she likes being famous. While Flora is looking for her sister and about to surprise her when she finds her, the Winx go to the battle arena to watch the Specialists training by riding a leaf-shaped ship. The Winx arrived at the battle arena where they've found the Specialist is training. Bloom tells the Winx that Sky and Thoren is in action for their training. Everyone gasps as Thoren knocked his powerful hammer weapon and create an earthquake to hit Sky but Sky manage to overcome it with his laser sword. Stella shouts towards Brandon to tell him that she and her friends are there. Then, Nex is trying to impress the Winx when it is his time for action which makes Aisha irritated, causing Roy to be jealous. Helia comes over and asks where Flora is and Tecna replies saying that she is seeing someone which surprises him. A battle train between Roy and Nex starts but Roy loses and falls down, but luckily, Aisha saves her with her Morphix power to prevent him from falling. After this incident, Aisha is furious with Nex, and tells him that all he's doing is showing off his power. In the meantime, Flora who was searching for Miele found her around her college and suprises her. Miele was so happy to see Flora and Flora is so shocked to see her little sister has grown up. Then, Flora and Miele chat for a while about Miele's college life. At Alfea, Roxy returns to Miss Faragonda's office as she managed to make the crow talked to her by using vocalisation spells. The crow explains everything to Miss Faragonda about what happened. Faragonda and Roxy finally find out that the Trix have returned and the crow is actually Griffin. While Flora is talking with Miele, they see Cloudtower floating in the sky of Lynphea. Flora is shocked and about to warn the Winx and the others. Meanwhile at Cloudtower, the Trix asks Selina whether there are any good legendary creatures to be summoned at Linphea. Selina then summons the Treants to attack by waking them up. Flora orders the Specialists to stop because something wasn't right. The Treants wake up and attack Lynphea College. Bloom and the Winx transform to Sirenix form to stop the chaos that is happening by flying up to Cloudtower. While the Specialists and the Paladins help Lynphea fairies fight the Treants. At Cloudtower, the Winx fight against the Trix but lose the battle. Bloom then sees a bubble protecting Selina. When they attacked the shield defending Selina, who is protected by the Legendarium, they lose their powers except for Bloom. The Specialists give the Winx a ride back to Alfea where Faragonda and Daphne are waiting for them. The Winx explains what happened while Bloom is still curious of why she didn't lose her powers. Faragonda tells her the reason that her power is made up of an inextinguishable Dragon's Flame and is the source of the Magic Dimension. Bloom then shares her Dragon's Flame power to each of her friends. Faragonda then tells the Winx to keep the share of the Dragon Flame safe, as it will bloom into a new fairy power/transformation. The Winx are really thankful to Bloom after Faragonda explains this to the Winx. Major Events *The Specialists acquire new magical weapons. *The Winx, except for Bloom, lose their powers. *Bloom gives the remaining Winx Club members five magical flames in each of their respective colors from her Dragon Fire that will give them the ability to use magic when absolutely necessary. *Headmistress Faragonda reveals that those flames that Bloom gave will spark a whole new transformation when each of them perform good deeds worthy of a true fairy. Debuts *Thoren *Nex *Treants *Older Miele and her fairy form. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Roy **Riven *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Daphne *Faragonda *Kiko *Miele *Thoren *Nex *Selina Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the fifth time in which there's an instance of one or more Winx losing their powers. *It is seen that now Roxy has her blonde streaks back. *This is the first time that Roxy has had a speaking role since "Return to Alfea". *Miele is now three years older since her first appearance in the third season. *It shown that Sky has a cousin, Thoren, who studies at Lynphea College. *Headmistress Faragonda mentions a new transformation that the Winx Club will undergo when they perform good deed worthy of a true fairy. Whether the transformation Bloomix was not confirmed in this episode. *When Musa is dancing the music that is playing is similar to Magic Winx/We Girls are the Winx. *This episode features the last Sirenix group transformation. *The new Specialist uniforms make their debut in this episode. *This episode aired along with The Legendarium. Mistakes *In the scene where Flora is talking to Miele, Flora's hair is mirrored. *When Stella was making clothes for the Winx to go to Lynphea College, Musa's hair is short. *Brandon who was Sky best friends and comes from Eraklyon did not know who Thoren is, nor as Sky cousin while Bloom who never meets Thoren knows about him. *It is unknown how Roxy knows about the Trix since they didn't appear in Season 4, Roxy never appeared in "Magical Adventure" and she never battled against them with the Winx in Season 5. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Jessica Di Cicco as Miele and Selina *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon and Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy and Thoren *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne Quotes "Dude, you have a cousin?"-'' '''Brandon' "We may want to call a gardener." '- Tecna' "Now we look natural." - Stella "Watch it branches, don't be a fuss!" - Stella "I have faith in you." - Miele "Take these. They are parts of my Dragon's Flame that will give you strength." - Bloom Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes